


Lay Here With Me

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Sharing a Bed, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George is a little bit scared of thunder. Ringo just wants him to feel safe.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lay Here With Me

One thing that George hated more than anything in the world was storms. He’d never made it through a single storm without completely breaking down in tears. Especially thunderstorms. The sheer loudness of it was almost unbearable, waking him up in the middle of the night from his peaceful sleep.

He was glad they didn’t have many thunderstorms, though, because that would probably destroy him inside. It was really only when the band was on tour that he would have to worry, because he couldn’t check the weather much, and he never knew when one would strike.

One spring night, he fell asleep in his lonely bedroom across the hall from John. Ringo and Paul’s rooms were on the other side of the suite, across the living room and kitchen. He usually would have been sleeping in a room closer to Ringo, but Brian separated John and Paul as far as he could after an argument they’d had the night before.

And as he fell asleep, trying his best to ignore John’s snoring, he had no idea what would come that night. 

-

George was sprung from his dreams when he heard the loud clap of thunder outside. He’d gotten out of his bed, not wanting to be laying down so helplessly and stood, not knowing what to do. The next second, a giant flash of lightning lit up the city out his window and not two seconds later, more thunder erupted.

He was so shocked by how loud it was that he ran for the door of his room, fumbling with the knob as if he were being chased by a murderer. The adrenaline pumping through him was enough to keep him from falling right onto the floor, and the door finally opened.

He flew out of the room, running as fast as he could out of the hall, and the second he got into the living room, another flash of bright light illuminated the entire room. But what he didn’t expect was the thunder. Usually, it came after the lightning because the storm was usually far away and light travelled faster. But when the storm was right above you…

As soon as the lightning struck and the loudest thunder he’s ever heard sounded, he thought for sure the building was going to collapse. It shook so hard that he let out the most ear piercing scream and ran as fast as he could to Ringo room, slamming the door open and running for the bed.

Before he got there, though, his legs had collapsed and he fell to the floor, screaming. Ringo was up in seconds, hurrying over to his friend.

“God, George, are you okay?” He put a hand out, and George grasped it with both of his, refusing to let go. 

“I’m… I’m scared, Richie. I don’t want to be in here.” Ringo sat down on the floor next to him.

“Is it the storm?” A nod. “Alright. Why don’t you come on and get in bed with me?” George put a shaking hand to his face, trying to warm it up.

“I-I…”

Ringo put an arm around him and stood up, causing George to do the same. “You’re okay, George. You’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Y-yeah, okay.” As the two of them walked back over to the bed, more lightning flashed, and George hugged Ringo tight until the thunder came. The drummer just held him as he shook even harder.

Finally, they were able to make it to the bed, and George got in first. “Are you sure you want to be closer to the window, George? I could lay there if you want.”

George got up. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Ringo smiled and hopped in the bed, patting the spot next to him for George to join him. And then he hugged him from behind.

“You feel alright? That was pretty loud thunder. Woke me up a bit ago, too.”

George nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks for letting me stay here. I just… I can’t go back to my room right now.”

“I know, Georgie. You’re scared.” Ringo breathed softly, tickling George’s neck. “If I had known there were gonna be storms tonight…”

“You couldn’t have, Richie. It’s fine. I would have been scared either way, anyway.” More thunder shook their building, but George had quit shaking now that he was cuddled up with Ringo.

“Well, I’m glad I was awake then.” He hugged tighter onto George and inhaled deeply. “Oh, poor Georgie. You don’t deserve to be scared like this. It’s awful.”

George chuckled. “Richie, I’m fine. Really. Thanks for just being there for me, you know. You never laugh or anything.”

“I couldn’t laugh at you when you’re so upset. I’m just glad you’re feeling a bit better.” A paused for a second. “Do you want to try to get some more rest?”

George shrugged, checking the clock. It was only four o’clock. “I suppose. You better not leave me, though.”

“I would never. Good night… morning?”

“Good morning, Rich.”


End file.
